Bachelorette Party
Bachelorette Party is the first and thus far the only book of the ''Bachelorette Party'' series. Summary It’s like every bachelorette party you’ve ever been to... chasing strippers through casinos, grand larceny, occasional encounters with the mafia, oh and COCKTAILS! Chapters 'Chapter 1: Let The Games Begin' You're off with your girl crew to a Vegas bachelorette! But will you get lucky, or lose it all? 'Chapter 2: You Can Win It Back' The bachelorette kicked off with a bang...and a burglary. Can you find Aisha's case and get things back on track? Gallery Sneak Peeks Pre-Book Sneak Peeks & Information ChoicesInsidersMayPart5.png|Info from May 2019 Choices Insiders Bachelorette Party Thumbnail Cover.png|Thumbnail Cover BachelorettePartyBanner.png|Banner NextFewReleasesUpdated.png|Releases Schedule from May 2019 Choices Insiders Newsletter Bachelorette Party Official Cover.jpg|Bachelorette Party Cover 1 Bachelorette Party Cover 2.jpg|Bachelorette Party Cover 2 JuneReleaseSchedule.png|June 2019 - Release Schedule BP Gender-Locked Confirmed.jpg|Gender-Locked confirmed by PB via email BPPremiereDateReveal.png|Premiere date reveal BP Ch1 Summary.jpg|Chapter 1 Summary BP Sneak Peek.jpg|Sneak Peek BP Sneak Peek 2.jpg|Sneak Peek #2 BP Sneak Peek 3.jpg|Sneak Peek #3 BP Sneak Peek 4.jpg|Sneak Peek #4 Miscellaneous Promotional Videos Choices - Bachelorette Party Teaser 1 Choices - Bachelorette Party Teaser 2 Trivia * On May 3, 2019, in the May edition of Choices Insiders, PB announced the book with a banner saying, "And live your best life in Vegas with your girl crew in Bachelorette Party! �� Things are about to heat up..." https://mailchi.mp/f05a8d1015a3/lights-camera-choices?e=24f7afd6af ** On this same day, similar to the way in which Deanest found the Nightbound book covers and Silvrowl12 found the Wishful Thinking cover, Hillshadow discovered that the same happened for this book as the potential posters were already available to view. Similarly, in order to see these, go to the Choices official Instagram. Hit the three dots in the top right corner, then hit "More About This Account", then select "Active Ads" on the menu that pops up. If you scroll, you'll see the ads themselves. * On May 8, 2019, it was revealed by a reddit user to Fearless Diva that Peyton, the same writer behind Platinum, is behind this book as well. https://beachdeath.tumblr.com/post/184629704388/omg-i-can-also-announce-that-my-second * On June 7, 2019, PB announced via their Insiders Email that the book would premiere sometime in July. https://mailchi.mp/771fcbd2a41c/the-royal-heir-and-summer-love?e=24f7afd6af * On June 11, 2019, PB responded to a player that this book is genderlocked because it stars a Female Lead. * On July 5, 2019, via Choices Insiders, PB released the first summary for the book. ** They also released a teaser for this book.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1147245858095693824 * On Wednesday, July 10, 2019, it was revealed that the book will premiere on Thursday, July 18, 2019, accompanying Platinum. https://www.instagram.com/p/Bzv8Beiny4b/ ** The summary for Chapter One was later released.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1149121675759276032 * On July 12, 2019, PB released a sneak peek.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1149754436647936000 * On July 15, 2019, PB released a second sneak peek featuring a version of MC and Aisha.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1150915395114508288 * On July 16, 2019, PB released a third sneak peek.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1151261410359250944 * On July 17, 2019, PB released a fourth sneak peek.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1151639654375931904 * While PB decided to go with the Cover that feature the butt of male stripper for the cover, we here at the wikia have decided to feature the second cover. * It is the one that features the girls and a tiger. We did this because there are users who come on the wikia that are under 18, and we feel the second cover is more appropriate. ** Please do not remove it or this disclaimer from the wikia itself! * Chapter 1 issues a content warning stating that this book is more raunchier, wilder, and full of more 'stays in Vegas' decisions than any other Choices book. References Category:Stories Category:Bachelorette Party Category:Romance Category:Comedy Category:Female Lead